


Cease Fire

by gollumgollum



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gollumgollum/pseuds/gollumgollum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Arthur doesn't like the sex, but he <i>loves</i> these moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cease Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble i wrote originally with the intention of writing something longer, but then i realized it stands alone on its own quite well.

It starts when Eames drags Arthur out of the wet spot and into the shower, boneless and pliant and soft in all the places he's normally hard. It happens again in the Manila hotel with the world's smallest water heater, cramming underneath the showerhead together to take advantage of the three minutes of hot water. It happens in Rio in a shower with no curtain, soapy water washing down the drain in the middle of the bathroom floor as Eames drags a washcloth over Arthur's skin.

It's not that Arthur doesn't like the sex--the sex is amazing, mindblowing, scorchingly hot (and sometimes ridiculously funny). And without the sex he never would have had this--Eames's slick, warm skin sliding against him in a full-body caress, draping himself against Arthur as the point man washes his hair. It's not that Arthur doesn't like the sex, but he _loves_ these moments, soft and warm beneath the spray of the shower, not thinking of anything but the way the water washes over Eames's skin.

They fight when they work and they fight when they fuck and they fight when they eat dinner. The shower becomes their only safe space together, and while there's always been something charged and lovely in their fighting, Arthur finds himself craving the cease fire that the water provides.


End file.
